Prosperity Brawl:Dungeon
Prosperous Phoenix Lucky Phoenix |bosselement = |boss1 = |boss1hp = |boss2 = |boss2hp = |boss3 = |boss3hp = |boss4 = |boss4hp = |boss5 = |boss5hp = |boss6 = |boss6hp = |notes = *'1 Gem(s) upon first clear' *Room 4 spawns Malnaplis or Dragon Graven. *Malnaplis drops Happy Charm while Dragon Graven drops Lucky Coin *Prosperous Phoenix can be cursed, poisoned, and paralyzed. *Prosperous Phoenix uses the following: **''Feather Touch'' - 16 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes & 80% chance to inflict Curse & Injury **''Flame Guard'' - 30% boost to own Def for 2 turns & reduces base and buffed BC drop rate by 80% for 2 turns **''Burning Wings'' - 13 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes & reduces Atk by 40% for 3 turns **''Purification Flames'' - Recovers 88,888 HP **''Fire Shield'' - Activates 500,000 HP, 500 Def Water Shield for 4 turns **''Vermilion Feather'' - 5 combo fixed 10,000 damage Fire attack on all foes & 50% chance to reduce BB gauge by 30-50% **''Incandescent Fire'' - 10 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, 30% boost to own Atk for 3 turns & 50% DoT for 3 turns **''Vermilion Wings'' - 5 combo Fire attack on all foes & removes all buffs **''Prismatic Flames'' - 40% damage reduction for 1 turn **''Summoning Aglow'' - Summons Lucky Phoenix **''Waterborne Flames'' - 5 combo powerful Fire attack that deals 125% of HP as damage & removes all buffs **''Supernova'' - Activates Angel Idol effect (Recovers 15% of HP when triggered) **''Iridescent Flames'' - 100% damage reduction for 2 turns *Lucky Phoenix uses the following **''Thunder Dive'' - 5 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes & reduces BB gauge by 50% **''Lucetius'' - 10 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes & 80% chance to inflict Paralysis **''Prosperity Bomb'' - 3 combo Thunder attack on all foes Prosperous Phoenix has the following attack patterns: *Prosperous Phoenix will start by using "Feather Touch", "Flame Guard" and a series of auto attacks on Turn 1. Under 90% HP> *Prosperous Phoenix will start using "Iridescent Flames", following a somewhat set attack pattern from then on, where it will use "Waterborne Flames" 2 turns after "Iridescent Flames" is used. When Iridescent Flames is used it will follow the following attack pattern *Turn 1: Iridescent Flames *Turn 2: Burning Wings, followed by Flame Guard and Purification Flames, *Turn 3: Waterborne Flames Under 80% HP > *Prosperous Phoenix will summon Lucky Phoenix at this point or on Turn 4. *Note: If Prosperous Phoenix is dropped to under 70% without summoning Lucky Phoenix , it will not summon them. Under 70% HP > *Prosperous Phoenix will use "Fire Shield", shielding it from damage for the next 3 turns. *Prosperous Phoenix will start using "Vermilion Feather", in it's Iridescent Flames attack pattern now, potentially swapping it with "Burning Wings" *If dropped from 70% to under 60%, Prosperous Phoenix will not use "Fire Shield". Under 50% HP > *Prosperous Phoenix will start using "Vermilion Wings" and "Prismatic Flames" in it's attack patterns. *Note: Prosperous Phoenix will now be able to kill entire teams during it's Iridescent Flames phases, even while guarding, as it will use one of the following before Waterborne Flames *Vermilion Flames > Prismatic Flames > Flame Guard *Vermilion Flames > Purification Flames > Prismatic Flames *Vermilion Flames > Vermilion Wings > Burning Wings Under 20% HP *Prosperous Phoenix will apply Angel Idol to itself, which will recover 25% hp when it dies. *Prosperous Phoenix will attempt to summon Lucky Phoenix again, or after it's Angel Idol has been triggered. |drops = Phoenix Feather (from Prosperous Phoenix), Happy Charm, Don Nut, Karma Stone, Longevity Dew, Prosperity Essence, Green Drop, Lucky Coin, Red Grass |capture1 = |capture1rate = |capture2 = |capture3 = |capture4 = |capture5 = |capture6 = |capture7 = |capture8 = |capture9 = |capture10 = |capture10rate = |capture11 = |capture11rate =}} Auspicious Dragon |bosselement = |boss1 = |boss1hp = |boss2 = |boss2hp = |boss3 = |boss3hp = |boss4 = |boss4hp = |boss5 = |boss5hp = |boss6 = |boss6hp = |notes = *Battle 4 spawns Dragon Graven. *Auspicious Dragon can cause Weakness. |drops = Prosperity Essence, Spice Pouch, Miracle Drop, Cursed Bone, Blue Drop, Green Drop, Don Nut |capture1 = |capture1rate = |capture2 = |capture3 = |capture4 = |capture5 = |capture6 = |capture7 = |capture8 = |capture9 = |capture10 = |capture10rate = |capture11 = |capture11rate =}} Auspicious Phoenix |bosselement = |boss1 = |boss1hp = |boss2 = |boss2hp = |boss3 = |boss3hp = |boss4 = |boss4hp = |boss5 = |boss5hp = |boss6 = |boss6hp = |notes = *Battle 4 spawns Phoenix |drops = Prosperity Essence, Spice Pouch, Blue Drop, Red Claw, Green Drop, Don Nut, Red Grass, Hoku Nut |capture1 = |capture1rate = |capture2 = |capture3 = |capture4 = |capture5 = |capture6 = |capture7 = |capture8 = |capture9 = |capture10 = |capture10rate = |capture11 = |capture11rate =}}